At Arms Length
by Jason Elric
Summary: Ed and Roy come to terms with their feelings for each other. Alternate ending. One-shot. Rated for my own morals and beliefs. Deal with it. Roy/Ed. Don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction?

* * *

"Do you understand the assignment, Fullmetal?"

"Yeah, Colonel. I get it." Ed turned to leave but stopped.

"Permission… Permission to speak freely, Colonel?"

"Yes, Fullmetal?"

Ed walked over and gave Roy a hug.

"I'll miss you, Roy," he murmured sadly, burying his face in Roy's chest. Roy placed a kiss on top of Ed's head but didn't say anything.

"Don't blow anything up this time," he commanded after a minute. Ed pulled away, a hurt look in his eyes.

"Roy…"

"Dismissed, Fullmetal," Roy interrupted. Ed's golden eyes hardened, turning to bronze.

"Colonel." Ed saluted as Roy's cold, dark eyes locked with Ed's, a stony look on his face. Ed dropped the salute and bowed before leaving.

Outside, in front of Central Headquarters, Ed was glad it was raining. No one would be able to see that he was crying.

"Sir, why do you always do that?"

"Do what, Lieutenant?"

"Keep him at arms' length. Every time you start to get closer than you feel is comfortable, you push him away. Why?"

"I don't know, Lieutenant. I don't know."

"You can't keep doing that, Sir. You're going to break him beyond repair if you do."

Roy put his head in his hands and groaned.

"I know that, Lieutenant," Roy snapped.

"You should tell him when he gets back."

"Tell him what?"

"You know what, Sir. And if you don't know what you should say, hopefully you'll figure it out in the next three weeks before Edward returns."

Roy sighed and nodded. He knew what he had to say.

"Colonel, my report." Edward shoved the folder on Roy's desk and stood stiff-backed as he watched Roy read it. When he finished, Roy nodded and set the folder down.

"It looks like you did as I asked and didn't destroy anything."

"Yes, sir. If that's all, Colonel, I need to be going. I have other things I need to be doing." Edward bowed and turned to leave, his formal manner shooting daggers in Roy's heart.

"Wait, Full-… _Edward_, wait." Roy stood from his desk and walked around it to face Ed. Edward froze.

"You've… You've never used my name in the office before, Colonel. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, Edward. Something… Someone was very wrong. I was. I've… I've treated you horribly, Ed."

"You treat me as a subordinate, Colonel, as you should. That doesn't make you wrong." Ed dropped his gaze a fraction; it didn't escape Roy's attention.

"Yes, Edward, it does. I love you, and I don't want to hurt you."

Ed's head snapped back to Roy's face, his eyes wide with shock, but Roy could see traces of anger there, too.

"You've always held back, Colonel. I'm sure you feel something for me, Sir, but clearly not enough to actually do anything about it. That's fine, Colonel. I can live with rejection as long as the person _rejects me out right, _and not keep me…"

"At arms length," Roy finished for him. "Yeah. You're not the first to point that out. Edward, I don't want to reject you. I love you more than I know how to deal with. I understand you're upset with me, and you have every right to be. Let me make it up to you. Let me prove to you how much I love you."

Edward bit his lip, avoiding Roy's eyes.

"Only if you're serious about this, Roy."

"I am. I promise, I'm serious about this, Edward."

"All right, then. Let's meet at the bar on the corner after work."

"The bar, Edward?"

"Last I checked, the drinking age was eighteen in Central. I'm eighteen now. Am I mistaken somewhere?"

Roy sighed and shook his head.

"No, Edward. You're right. All right. We'll meet at the bar on the corner after work."

Edward nodded and turned to leave. Roy moved from behind his desk and grabbed his arm.

"Wait a minute. One more thing." Roy didn't wait for a response. He bent down and pressed his lips gently against Edward's, ignoring the fact that the door was open enough for his staff to see their every move. When Roy pulled away, he smiled at the blond in his arms and stroked his cheek gently.

"I'll see you later, then, hm?"

Edward blushed and nodded.

"Later."

~owari~

Author's note: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, I'd probably write my own little side stories about it, but I wouldn't post it anywhere for other people to read. It'd all be for my eyes and maybe a few friends' eyes only. I hope you like it. Read and review, as always. I'm not promising any rewards except a thank you. I'm out of cookies, so maybe next time.


End file.
